


Tony and Gibbs

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [51]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday Presents, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to you! :) I hope you have a wonderful day :hug:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).



[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/tonygibbswere.jpg.html)


End file.
